


✙● Tradición Familiar ●✙

by Gamixi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-04-20 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamixi/pseuds/Gamixi
Summary: ★Noches de pasión encubiertas de deber,que importa, si al final se restaura el sello,porqué esa es su tradición familiar.★
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	✙● Tradición Familiar ●✙

Ya está oscureciendo y cómo todas las noches me preparo para verlo.

Me empiezo a vestir con un Haneri blanco hueso, para después ponerme una Yukata azul cobalto, me ato a la cintura un Obi magenta oscuro, y por último un Haori negro azulado.

Peino y acomodo mi cabello con una peineta de oro blanco con diamantes, la coloco como adorno en mi cabello, resaltando por mi cabellera azabache.

Pinto mis labios y aplico un poco de polvo en mi cara, me veo en el espejo, perfecto, cómo último toque me delineo los ojos de negro.

Esta noche llueve así que tomo una sombrilla que está en la entrada, salgo con dirección al pequeño templo que está detrás de nuestra casa.

Escucho el repiqueteo de la lluvia tanto en el piso de piedra y los techos de loza como en la sombrilla que sostengo en mis manos. 

Ya estoy a pocos metros de las escaleras de entrada y no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo, pero no es por miedo, es por excitación.

Estoy apunto de retomar mi caminata, pero la puerta corrediza frente a mí se mueve y una sombra se puede observar en la oscuridad, veo sus ojos azules, expectantes, brillando en la oscuridad.

Él estira su brazo, invitándome a entrar.

Yo solo esbozo una sonrisa y camino hacia él.

Cómo todas las noches, restauro el sello del Kyubi no Kitsune.

Cuando él me hace suyo.

Al gritar su nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así inicia mi Camino Ninja
> 
> Ah no, así no era xd
> 
> Así inicia mi camino de:
> 
> Escritora de Fanfics~UwU
> 
> Este es un Drabble que participó en una página de Facebook llamado ; SnS Shikis'Fics, se las recomiendo ;3
> 
> Ahora que estoy en Ao3 empezaré a publicar los trabajos que tengo en otra plataforma.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!
> 
> En fin, espero y me acompañen para los siguientes proyectos que saldrán poco a poco, prometo ser constante. ;-;
> 
> Se despide;  
♡ Tanuki-san ♡


End file.
